Passion at STAR Labs
by HouxBelle
Summary: Celeste was affected has powers thanks to S.T.A.R. labs. She goes to them for help when she starts getting head aches but meets Earth-2 Harrison Wells and they have a night together that neither will ever forget. Set in an AU where Jesse Quick doesn't exist and not really sure where it could fall in the timeline, OC and Wells sex.


Celeste knew the particle accelerator had done something to her. She could move things, hear peoples thoughts and even project her thoughts to them. It made her feel alive and also frightened. The explosion had taken her from silly college student to  
head of human psychology at Mercury Labs. Being able to read peoples minds had helped her come to amazing break throughs in human psychology. However it was getting harder to control the more she used it. She was afraid. Mercury Labs was understanding  
and her boss was kind but being a meta-human wasn't a popular thing. Only the Flash had managed to be good and well, he wasn't even totally accepted by everyone.

She decided she needed help.

Late one night she snuck into her boss's office and looked through the files on meta-humans not her most shining moment but she was desperate. One name kept coming up in all the files, Harrison Wells from S.T.A.R Labs.

She saw the news, she knew he was dead. However S.T.A.R labs wasn't.

There was a knot in her stomach as she walked home. Her head aches were a side effect of her powers. She had almost gotten used to them. As she got home and locked her door she said aloud "Tomorrow, I will go tomorrow morning. I have the day off and they  
will be there"

As she woke up the next morning she began making herself breakfast. Her powers were messing with her, she could hear the thoughts of her neighbor.

"I am gonna be so late for work, my boss is gonna kill me" Her neighbor thought.

Celeste tried to ignore it. It didn't work. So she did what she always did, turned some music on.

Ophelia by the Lumineers was her current favorite. She swayed in her pajamas and for a moment pretended she was normal. It was nice.

Now dressed and ready for the day she hails a taxi for S.T.A.R. Labs.

As she gets out her stomach is in knots, what kind of security do they have? does she need an access code to even get in the building?

As she walks up, the door is open. She makes her way to the elevator, following the directory she is let out and walks towards the cortex.

She hears voices.

"Meta human that controls the weather, not complicated at all."

She hears laughter in response. As she walks up she sees Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, The Flash and someone else she can't quite put her finger on.

As she walks in they all turn to her.

She projects her voice into all their heads. "Okay kids, heres where it gets complicated"

"My name is Celeste and I need your help" she says as the man she didn't recognize at first comes in.

It's Harrison Wells.

"Wait a second, you just talked without talking" Cisco said with an amazed expression.

"This is some straight Jean Grey, Jedi Mind trick stuff."

"Yes, I am sorry to barge in like this but the door was open and I could hear you guys talking and I just thought….well….I need your help" Celeste said with a quiet voice.

The Flash turned to her and said "So you are telekinetic?"

"Yes, I can also read minds, see their past and move things with my mind. I just have to focus." Celeste said with a wavering voice.

The Flash looked at her and said "Could you demonstrate for us?"

Celeste focused her eyes on the Flash. "I am going to read your mind."

Her eyes got big, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Barry Allen? Never would have pegged you for the Flash, although it does make sense. I am sorry about your mother. Both my parent's died when I was young. I can't imagine spending every day with a man who has the same face as her killer though. This  
is Harry from Earth-2, no relation to the Dr. Wells from here even though they look the same. Also Earth-2 looks nice. Kinda jealous of the 50s feel and the more modern technology."

Celeste felt proud of herself.

"Incredible" Harry said as he stepped a tad closer to Celeste.

"Well damn Obi-Wan" Cisco said with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Now that I have proven to you will you help me? My powers are hurting me, I get splitting head aches, it's so hard to concentrate when I can hear almost everyones thoughts and yes Cisco, I love Star Wars and don't trust anyone who says they don't like  
it either."

"I am so sorry, there is just a lot happening all at once. Come with me I can take a look at you" Caitlin finally said as she lead Celeste to the hospital-like area.

4 months later

Celeste had been having regular sessions with Harry to help her focus her powers more. She had realized that they were hurting her because she wasn't controlling them, they were controlling her.

Harrison Wells from Earth-2 was an interesting man, He always pushed Celeste to be the best she was. However he never really let himself spend any time alone with her.

Caitlin, Cisco or Barry were always present.

The team had started calling her Cece. Harrison continued to call her Celeste.

The tension between them was always there. Caitlin had even made a few jokes about it but only to Cece and never in front of the boys. She appreciated Cait. Having another girl there was awesome.

One night Caitlin invited Cece to go out drinking and karaoke with her. Cece had no intentions of doing karaoke but decided to go out for a girls night.

Cece picked up her phone and called Caitlin. "Hello my dear, are you gonna be ready?"

Caitlin's voice over the phone came through "Um, could you meet me at S.T.A.R labs?"

"Are you still working?" Cece asked.

"I knew I was working late so I brought my clothes here. Just meet me here and we can go from there" Cait responded.

Cece headed for S.T.A.R labs.

She was wearing a form fitting black dress, off the shoulders with sparkly heels. She had a little more make up on than usual and her hair was curled. It was still cold out so she was wearing a midnight blue peacoat.

As she walked into the cortex she smiled as she saw caitlin still working.

"Listen Cait, if you don't start taking these outings seriously I am just gonna start planning girl's night in the cortex." Cece said as she took her peacoat off, resting it on one of the chairs and kicking her heels off.

"I am two shots of fireball in already boo" She said walking over to Caitlin who had turned around and laughed.

"Fine, fine, Let me run to the lockers and change. I will be back, just wait for me here." Caitlin said

Cece then walked over and looked at the Flash suit. She had never realized what a good job Cisco had done.

Her back was turned to the entrance of the cortex when she heard Harry's voice.

"Snow, I believe I have found the— Celeste." He said taken completely off guard.

"Oh hey Harry, Caitlin and I are going out on a little girls night and she went to the locker to change." Cece replied.

She kew it was wrong but she read his mind. He had looked her up and down as soon as he walked in the room. She had to know.

She put her hands on her hips and said "Anything I can help with?"

She read his mind. He thought she looked breath taking. He quickly pushed further images of kissing her body out of his mind and replied to her.

"Uh, no it's only something Caitlin could help me handle. Thank you. Enjoy your night I will speak with Ms. Snow in the morning" Harry said as he quickly turned and walked away.

Later on that night.

She went back to S.T.A.R. labs, she had forgotten her phone there before they had gone out and after the cabbie dropped off caitlin, he dropped her at S.T.A.R. Labs.

She walked up, her coat on and heels off as soon as she entered the long hallway.

She walked into the cortex and began searching.

"Phone, where are you?" she said aloud.

As she began searching she wondered if anyone else was around and if she should have shouted that she was there. Finally,she found it. Sitting on the table by the Flash suit.

"There you are." She said aloud to the phone. She picked it up to check and see if there were any as she was exitingthe cortex Harry was walking down the hall at a fast pace.

"Oh hey Harry, sorry to disturb you I just forgot my phone and came to get." Cece called to him. Hoping to calm any fears that would cause him to walk so fast. He only moved faster.

"Celeste" He just said her name and she walked toward him.

"You okay Harry?" Cece said as she touched his arm.

He moved toward her. He put his hands to her face and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

As the kiss deepened she lost sight of anything, everything was blank, except for her and Harry.

As he ended the kiss he moved a step away. "Celeste, please forgive my intrusion it was—" before he could finish his sentence Celeste moved her lips to his and kissed him back.

She took off her coat, dropped her phone and melted into him during the kiss.

"Celeste I am not sure if we should—" Harry tried to say between kisses.

"Harry, shut up and take me to your room" Celeste said as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked her to his bed and laid her down. Her soft curls covering the pillow. He began kissing her neck and chest. He pulled her dress down and off of her body, all while kissing her every inch of the way. Her moans at his touch only fueled his fire.

"Oh Harry, yes, Harry." Celeste moaned as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck.

He had never felt such an urge like this come over him. He wanted to do nothing but feel her. He began massaging one breast and sucking on the other. Alternating between the two.

She brought his face up to hers and began kissing him, sliding her tongue in and wrapping her arms around his head. The feeling of his flesh on hers was intoxicating. She never wanted to leave his arms. He began kissing her neck.

"Cece, I want you so badly. I need you" He said softly to her. Her core tightened and she could feel her wetness between her legs. She wanted him too.

"I need to feel you inside of me" She whispered in his ear and that was all he needed.

Their passion grew as he slid inside of her. His bulging member pulsing in her wet core. She never wanted him out of her again. He pinned her hands down by her head and began pumping in and out of her wet pussy. Both moaning as he moved inside of her.

As they moved and swayed she could feel herself close. She shouted "Harry, I'm so close, OH HARRY YES!"

He moved faster inside her and just as she pulsed around him he exploded inside her.

As he fell to the bed next to her he wrapped her in his arms. They didn't need words. They both had wanted this for a long time. He simply held her as they slept. finally, Celeste was home.


End file.
